


The Final Goodbye

by roseytozie



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, ow this hurt me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseytozie/pseuds/roseytozie
Summary: Amy didn't want anyone to know she was sick until she met Jake. Jake never thought he would be the type of person to fall in love with someone so quickly until he met Amy.





	The Final Goodbye

Jake held his head in his hands, feeling the warmth of his tears slide through the cracks in his fingers. Never in a million years did he think he’d end up here looking at his first love but her not being able to see him. She was stuck in one place for the rest of her life. Buried below the Earth, he’d never be able to see her again.

He reached up and slid his hand over the tombstone, 

Amy Santiago  
August 30th, 1982- March 4th, 2001  
Daughter. Dreamer. Biggest Nerd Ever.

He can’t help but laugh at the last line, his tears falling as he chokes out a small chuckle. Amy’s parents had asked him if there was anything he thought she would want on her tombstone. At first, he couldn’t think of anything, it all just seemed unreal and unfathomable. Then one night he was looking at old photos of them and remembered when she said her parents would probably write “biggest nerd ever” on her wedding invitations to embarrass her. From that memory, he knew what he had to do, embarrass her on her tombstone. 

-

They met the day Jake transferred to a different school. He was completely nervous but with his personality, he never let that show. He was throwing jokes left and right and smiling at everyone he walked by the second he arrived inside the building. On his schedule he received in the mail it said to go to the main office and meet his student assistant, Amy Santiago. He opened the door to the office and saw a young Hispanic girl standing there holding a schedule in her hand and laughing with the office secretary. 

“Amy?” Jake asked as he slowly walked up to them hoping not to destroy the conversation and make a bad first impression. The girl turned around with a smile on her face, holding her hand out to Jake.

“Hi! You must be Jake, I’m Amy Santiago, your tour guide for the day.” He took her hand in his and smiled back at her. Something in his heart fluttered as their hands came together, like an alarm going on in his head telling him this girl is something special. 

For the rest of his first day he was with Amy, cracking jokes, smiling, making her smile, it felt like this is where he was meant to be. He was meant to spend the rest of his life making this girl laugh, whatever the cost may be. 

-  
Jake let a few more tears slip out of his eyes as he sat next to Amy’s grave. She was eighteen when she died, that was nineteen years ago. She had known from the moment they met when they were fourteen that she may not live that long, but she wanted to live the best life she could with Jake. He learned she was sick when they were sixteen and he saw the life leave her eyes. She fell over in the park they were walking around, he screamed begging someone to call 911. When they got to the hospital her parents took Jake aside and explained what was wrong. She had been sick since she was five years old, she hadn’t been expected to live to adulthood. She was getting sicker with each month that ticked by. They wanted Jake to know, to prepare him, nothing could ever prepare someone for losing the love of their life. 

Jake heard rustling around as he slowing came back from the memory flooding his brain. He looked up to see his wife, Sophia slowing creeping over with their baby in a stroller. It was a perfect day for a walk and Sophia had suggested they go visit Amy while they were out. Sophia never had a problem with Jake’s connect to Amy, she embraced it. She wanted him to have that connection, she knew she couldn’t live up to the way Jake and Amy felt about each other, but she was so important to Jake. She was his love, for better or for worse. He stood up and walked over to his wife and baby, his baby was only two months old. He was the cutest thing Jake had ever seen. 

“Come on Santi, it’s time you meet your namesake.”

-  
Jake and Amy first thought about getting married before Amy passed away when she landed herself in the hospital on her eighteenth birthday. Just by looking at her Jake knew he didn’t have much time left with her. She was wasting away into nothing but somehow she never let it show that she was unhappy or scared. She always smiled, and she was always the one to place her hands on Jake’s when he started getting upset.

“How do you stay so happy, Ames?” 

“I know that it’s the only way I can enjoy my last day's babe. I have to be happy.”

He smiled down at her, her hair back in a bun, her eyes sunken in and she smiled up at him. He had seen this girl at her worst, yet she never once didn’t look beautiful. She was art and he would spend his entire life admiring her. 

“Ames, would you marry me?”

“I would marry you any day, anywhere, you’re the love of my life, Jake Peralta.”

-  
Jake grabbed his baby and kneeled next to Amy’s grave. His hands were shaking but he had a tight grip on his child, his entire world was in his hands and around him. Sophia, Amy, and Santiago. He couldn’t be more happy and sad than at this very moment.

“Amy, this is Sophia and I’s baby, Santiago. We named him after you because of how much you’ve impacted us all. You would adore him. You would adore Sophia, you’re both gigantic nerds, but it's okay, that's the exact reason I love you both. Santi has a huge name to live up to. We love you, Ames.”

Sophia laid a white rose on Amy’s grave as Jake laid his son back in the stroller, placing a small kiss on his forehead as he wrapped him up in his Harry Potter blanket. He told Sophia that he would meet them back over at the park in a few moments. He needed to say his goodbyes for a while.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny red box, the size of his palm.

“Amy I bought this a week after our conversation about us getting married. I was so ready to ask you to spend the rest of your days with me, I was ready to spend the rest of your days taking care of you. I didn’t ask you to marry me because I realized that a title didn’t define my love for you. You knew how much I loved you. You knew I would travel to the end of the world to see you smile. So I kept this ring. I thought about giving it to Sophia until your mom gave me your grandma’s wedding ring to propose to Sophia with. I never lost contact with your parents. We call them Santi’s grandparents. They love him and Sophia like family. I love you, Ames, forever and always.”

Jake laid the red box on Amy’s grave. A chill ran over his body, he knew Amy knew. He knew she was happy. He put his hands in his pocket and looked back one last time, this was goodbye. He smiled as he walked over to his family playing on the swings. He ran up to his baby, his laugh filled his ears as happiness filled Jake’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Okay no, I'm not.
> 
> \- @brklynwasp on twitter


End file.
